Revenge
by Reine Keri
Summary: Prequal to: The Murder, The millenium ring is destroyed, and Ryou wants to get revenge for his Yami, who was destroyed in the process. Bad summary, good fic! I sorta revised the first chapter


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO in any way  
  
*sob* Thank you, rattyrowe. At least someone cares. T.T  
  
lol ^^ Really, tho, I hate them 2. AWFUL LITTLE THINGS!   
  
Revenge: Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was after Battle City, after all of the prizes had been won, and everyone who had gotten hurt was healed.   
  
"YUGI!" Joey yelled to his friend. "YOU GOTTA SEE THIS MAN! MARIK AND BAKURA ARE REALLY GETTIN INTO IT!"  
  
Yugi (Yami actually) ran over to where everyone was, and saw Bakura and Marik (the yamis of course) in what looked like a fight to the death.  
  
"What's going on here?" Yugi asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know!" Serenity cried. "They just started to hurt each other. . they're saying something about a "shadow realm"."  
  
Yami gasped.   
  
/Oh no. . . they could injure everyone on the blimp if they start with the shadow games/ Yugi said to Yami. /How do we stop them?/  
  
/I'm not sure . .. but I think we both know that we're going to have to use the power of the millenium puzzle./  
  
/But we aren't really that sure about the powers. . ./  
  
/Well, we're going to have to at least TRY/ Yami reasoned.  
  
/That's true. .but couldn't you just try . . I don't know. .talking to them or something? /  
  
"BOTH OF YOU! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Yami shouted.  
  
"SILENCE PHAROAH!" Marik said, glaring at Yami.   
  
While Marik was somewhat distracted, Bakura used the powers of his millenium ring, and Marik flew back, almost off of the blimp.  
  
Marik glared, once again, but this time at Bakura. He used the millenium ring, and this time BAKURA flew back.  
  
Apparently, that REALLY ticked the tomb robber off. With one giant blast from the millenium ring, Marik flew off of the blimp, and fell screaming to the ground below.  
  
/Great idea, Yugi. . /  
  
~~~  
  
Moments later, Shadi appeared. In one hand he held the millenium rod. Within seconds, in the other he held the millenium ring.   
  
"I can see that these have caused nothing but trouble," He said. "Pharoah. With your permission, may I destroy these which have caused so much destruction?"  
  
"Of course," Yami said.  
  
/Well, if Shadi could have destroyed the millenium ring and rod, why didn't he just do that before?/ Yugi asked Yami. /Then none of this would have happened./  
  
/Perhaps he didn't know what was going to happen./ Yami suggested.  
  
/I guess that's true./  
  
"Thank you, great Pharoah," Shadi said. He then disappeared.  
  
~~~  
  
"Bakura? Are you all right?" Yugi asked the uncounsious boy.   
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"QUICK! Get him to a hospital!" Tea cried. By then the blimp had landed.  
  
Yugi quickly called 911, and within minutes an abulance had appeared.  
  
As Ryou was quickly rushed to the hospital, no one knew what was going on in his head. .   
  
~~~  
  
/Why did you do that?/  
  
/Because I had to. He would have killed you otherwise./  
  
/I didn't think that you cared. . ./  
  
/Well of course I care. You're my hikari aren't you?/  
  
/. . . . . /  
  
/Listen, Shadi has taken the millenium ring. In a few minutes, I'm not going to be able to talk to you anymore. He's planning on destroying the millenium ring and the millenium rod./  
  
/What? But. . how is that possible?/  
  
/I don't know. . but apparently it is./  
  
/. . . .So I'm not going to ever see you again or anything?/  
  
/No. Lucky you, huh?/  
  
/Damn you. . you couldn't have told me all this BEFORE Shadi decided to destroy the millenium items?/  
  
/Yeah, I guess that I probably should have. . /  
  
/. . . . /  
  
/. . . ./  
  
/Goodbye. . /  
  
/. . . /  
  
/ . .Are you there?/  
  
/. . . /  
  
/Wha-no. .NO! COME BACK! YOU Can't. .go. . /  
  
It was then that Ryou decided that he would get revenge for his yami. But who should pay for it? Besides Shadi and Marik, of course.   
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
That's it! Yugi and his friends would pay too. It was their fault also. . it had to be. . . if they would have just stayed out of things. . none of this would have happened.  
  
Ryou gritted his teeth, and made a vow that he WOULD get revenge for his Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kay, as you can tell, Ryou is kinda *physco* right now ^^; cuz of what happened to his yami, and even though none of it really WAS Yugi or his friend's fault, just keep in mind that he's not quite himself. .   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
~*~Reine-chan~*~ 


End file.
